


Expectations

by bitterndsweet



Category: A Pink (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Jackson Wang (Solo)
Genre: 90's!AU, Abuso Psicológico, Casamento, F/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Violência doméstica, relacionamento, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterndsweet/pseuds/bitterndsweet
Summary: Son Naeun é uma mulher de vinte e seis anos que nunca teve nenhuma liberdade em sua vida. Como a filha caçula exemplar que sempre foi, desejosa em atender as últimas expectativas de seu pai moribundo; a mulher casou-se com Kim Junmyeon, um homem grosseiro, disciplinador e distante, logo que completou vinte anos.Atendendo às expectativas da família de seu noivo e de sua própria, Naeun abriu mão de trabalhar fora e passou a ser uma mulher solitária, trancafiada em casa com ninguém além de seus funcionários que nunca falavam com ela além do necessário.Sua solidão, no entanto, é interrompida por Jackson Wang, um arquiteto estrangeiro contratado por seu marido para fazer reformas na casa onde viviam. O que começou com uma amizade singela, desperta em Naeun sentimentos e impulsos que ela nunca imaginou ser capaz de ter.
Relationships: Jackson & Naeun, Jackson/Naeun, Jackson/Naeun (Apink), Kim Junmyeon (Suho)/Naeun (Apink), Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Naeun (Apink), Suho/Naeun (Apink)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawb3rry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawb3rry/gifts).



> Olá!  
> Antes de mais nada, os avisos estão aqui porque existem níveis de sensibilidade das pessoas que vão ler. Não é nada muito bruto, mas são coisas que são erradas e há vinte, trinta anos eram extremamente comuns e foram perpetuadas por gerações como "mulher dá quando o marido quiser", "mulher tem que obedecer quieta" e afins.  
> Esse é um projeto que tá me dando trabalho e eu pretendo lançar um capítulo a cada dez dias. Então, por favor, dêem um feedback, comentem porque é muito importante saber o que vocês pensam. Eu não tenho um final definido, apesar de ter algumas hipóteses que podem mudar de acordo com as sugestões de vocês. Um último adendo é que a fanfic é ambientada nos anos 90, na Coréia do Sul.
> 
> No mais, é isso, muito obrigada pela leitura!
> 
> AVISOS: Violência doméstica, abuso psicológico, estupro marital, e nudez.

**CAPÍTULO I.**

_“Você é uma pessoa ruim, a qual não para de me machucar_

_Você e eu, não fomos capazes de mudar_

_Estou reagindo a sua natureza inconstante_

_Diga-me, isso é divertido para você?”_

Naeun olhava a chuva torrencial caindo do lado de fora da janela com uma expressão tão apática que ela até mesmo poderia ser tida como doente. Son Naeun tocou seu colar de diamantes com as pontas do dedos e quase saltou da cadeira quando ouviu a porta do quarto abrir-se. Levantou-se com um forçado sorriso de simpatia, ajeitando sua saia. Ela se parecia com uma daquelas donas de casa americanas do anos cinquenta, mesmo que estivesse nos anos noventa. 

Seu marido aproximou-se com passos largos e tocou o rosto macio com algum cuidado. — O que estava fazendo? — ele a segurou pela cintura e Naeun inclinou-se em direção à mão dele, aproveitando um dos raros momentos em que ele era doce.

— Estava pensando — seu tom doce fez com que Junmyeon a beijasse e, como a boa esposa que era, cedeu. Àquela época, o sexo havia se tornado puramente uma obrigação para Naeun, que ficava mais deprimida a cada dia.

Havia uma tristeza crescente em seu peito desde a morte de seu pai um mês antes e, de início, seu marido até a havia respeitado. Mas agora, enquanto ele abria o zíper de sua saia e arrancava sua blusa, não demorando a deixá-la nua e deitada sobre a cama, Naeun pensava sobre como ele podia ser asqueroso. 

Apesar dos gemidos, ela não sentia vontade de deitar-se com ele. Era demais esperar que Junmyeon fosse carinhoso sem segundas intenções. Fechou os olhos, gemendo baixo vez ou outra. As mãos dele eram gentis e seu toque frouxo enquanto ele segurava em suas pernas e chupava sua boceta. 

Naeun parecia, e estava, completamente glamourosa com o colar e os brincos brilhantes, a maquiagem suave e os longos cabelos finos, lisos e pretos espalhados como um leque sobre a cama. Não era ruim ser tocada por Junmyeon, mas enquanto ele metia o pau para dentro, ela sentiu uma ardência semelhante à sua primeira vez, quando estava insegura e assustada.

Son Naeun era a filha caçula e vinha de uma família rica. Havia tido a melhor educação e almejava ser música. Desejava fazer apresentações tocando piano para várias e várias pessoas. Mas seus sonhos haviam sido frustrados quando seu pai adoeceu e, como último pedido, desejou vê-la casando. Novamente, como era alguém exemplar, ela aceitou sair com Junmyeon por insistência de seu pai. Depois aceitou o pedido de casamento. E, por fim, casou-se. 

O vestido branco estilo princesa que havia usado tinha mangas longas e rendadas que lhe remetiam à completa pureza de seu corpo. Verdade fosse dita, ela não estava pronta para perder a virgindade. Também não estava pronta para tê-lo dentro de si quando ele decidiu que era hora de entrar. Ela havia chorado durante toda a transa e chorara também depois, durante a noite. 

Mas no começo, bem, no começo compensava o fato de ele ser egoísta no sexo e chupá-la apenas para molhar sua intimidade com saliva para meter-se em seu corpo. O problema é que conforme Naeun terminava a faculdade e dedicava-se em cuidar do pai, que ela havia visto definhar por quatro anos, seu casamento fora se desgastando e Junmyeon havia revelado-se um homem frio, rígido e distante. Sem amor. 

Naeun tentava aproveitar quando eles transavam, porque era mais fácil e menos doloroso para si. Mas naquele dia, a primeira vez em que faziam desde a morte de seu pai, ela não conseguira. Ao invés disso, chorava enquanto forçava-se a gemer e abraça-lo, arranhando suas costas, para ver se ele terminava logo. 

Ele ficou ali, em cima dela, beijando seu pescoço, movimentando os quadris e arfando pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Tudo que Naeun sentiu quando a porra melecou suas vagina e coxas foi alívio. A jovem o viu se levantar sem dizer nada e ficou deitada na cama, sentindo a ardência em suas partes. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e respirou fundo limpando o rosto. Por que ele sequer se importava?

Ela se colocou de pé, incomodada com o líquido espesso e grudento que escorria de seu interior. Junmyeon não queria filhos. Mas nunca se poupava de deixar-se satisfazer com a porra em seu interior, como se ignorasse qualquer possibilidade real de que ela acabasse grávida. Mas ele era um homem de muito segredos. Talvez até fosse estéril. Ela não saberia dizer porque, se fosse esse o caso, ele certamente teria vergonha de lhe dizer.

Naeun o viu sair do banho e abaixou a cabeça, vendo-o se aproximar pelo canto dos olhos. — Você é linda, Naeun. Sabe disso, não sabe? Esse seu corpo é a perfeição. — murmurou próximo ao ouvido da mulher, beijando sua têmpora em seguida. — Sou grato que tenha se casado comigo. Agora vá banhar. Temos de jantar. 

Ela assentiu, incomodada demais para fazer outra coisa e, como se desejasse alguma noção de quanto tempo seu inferno pessoal durara, ela olhou para o relógio na parede e percebeu que ainda não eram nem seis da tarde. O que singnificava que Junmyeon levara menos de vinte minutos para fodê-la.

Concentrou-se em se limpar antes de entrar no chuveiro. Esfregava a própria pele com tanta força que a tez delicada e branca tornava-se vermelha e quente por suas repetidas tentativas de expurgar a sujeira que o Kim havia feito em seu corpo. 

Quando saiu do banho, colocou um vestido florido de algodão, o fundo da estampa era branco e ia até o meio de suas coxas, o que não combinava em nada com a chuva que ainda caía lá fora, em plena primavera. O marido a abraçou por trás e apertou sua cintura. — Ah, Naeun… se não fossem estranhar nossa ausência, poderíamos repetir, não acha? 

Ela sorriu completamente embaraçada, sentindo as bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Não sabia como dizer a ele que não desejava mais nada porque estava com a vagina ardendo por ele ser um bruto sem noção. — Junmyeon… — ele a olhou pelo reflexo do espelho e ela quase perdeu a coragem. — Me dá um filho. — ele a soltou, parecendo irritado. 

Naeun abaixou a cabeça e encolheu-se porque era tudo que ela sabia fazer. Nunca havia tido um exemplo diferente. E como teria? Sua própria mãe a ensinara a ser assim. — Eu já te falei que não quero filhos! Não vamos ter filhos, Naeun! Não insista nesse assunto! — ele gritou, fazendo com que a mulher sentisse os olhos marejar. 

— Querido, me desculpe. Mas eu fico tão sozinha… por favor, eu só- — ele a interrompeu, segurando em seu rosto. Novamente, ela estava chorando. Suas pernas quase fraquejaram quando os dedos do homem cravaram-se em suas bochechas.

— Eu estou aqui. Por você. Faço tudo por você. E você tem a cara de pau de me dizer que está de sentindo só? Você é uma vadia ingrata. — ele a soltou, vendo que Naeun não iria conseguir se manter de pé mesmo antes dela cair no chão. Naeun era uma mulher pequena com seus um e sessenta e poucos e quarenta e três quilos. — Eu vou jantar. Você faça o que quiser. Não tenho paciência para seus lamentos infundados. — e assim, ele a deixou no chão, apoiada nas próprias mãos enquanto chorava de soluçar. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão humilhada como naquele momento. 

Era a primeira vez que Junmyeon era fisicamente violento. E ela sabia que só iria piorar. 

Foi por isso que naquela noite ela botou a camisola e foi deitar sem comer. Queria fingir dormir quando o marido tivesse voltado para o quarto ou, quem sabe, estar dormindo mesmo. E naquela noite alguma entidade deve ter ouvido suas orações e pedidos porque, enquanto ela chorava, acabou pegando no sono e, naquela noite, não precisou mais ver Kim Junmyeon.

Na manhã seguinte o café da manhã foi silencioso e o som dos talheres ecoava pela sala onde a mesa estava localizada. Ela nada dizia por temer que seu marido tivesse outra explosão de fúria. Então, quando ele pareceu o mesmo homem do começo do casamento, ela desarmou-se um pouco. — Eu contratei um arquiteto para fazer uma reforma no lado sul da casa. Ele vem hoje cedo e vai me esperar para o almoço, assim nós iremos conversar sobre o que desejamos, certo? — Naeun deu um gole no suco de laranja e sorriu sem mostrar os dentes ao concordar. 

— Como achar melhor, meu amor. — foi tudo que disse, vendo Junmyeon se levantar ao terminar de comer. Ele pegou a pasta sobre o balcão e beijou o topo da cabeça de sua esposa antes de sair da casa. Naeun, por outro lado, continuou comendo e olhou para Miyoung, a empregada, que se aproximou temerosa.

— Está bem, senhora? — a mulher assentiu e, pensando na maquiagem que precisara passar para ocultar a ponta de um dos dedos que o homem havia marcado em sua bochecha na forma de um hematoma, considerou a ideia de falar alguma coisa.

— Pode pegar o chapéu para mim? Vou cuidar do jardim. — a garota respondeu com um "sim, senhora" e saiu depressa. Naeun abaixou as mangas floridas do vestido e calçou as botas assim que parou no hall de entrada. Miyoung entregou-lhe o chápeu, luvas e uma pequena pá. — Obrigada. 

Caminhou até o canteiro de rosas e abriu algumas covas pequenas, jogando algumas sementes que havia pedido para Dahee, outra empregada, trazer. Eram flores que Dahee dizia nascerem apenas em Jeju. Mas ela sabia que conseguiria cultivar qualquer coisa ali. 

As empregadas a tratavam de modo formal porque, sempre que se aproximavam demais dela e viraram sua amiga, Junmyeon as demitia debaixo de uma chuva de insultos contra Naeun. 

Perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto revirava a terra, podava as roseiras e colhia algumas rosas para decorar a sala. Então, um carro estacionou próximo da entrada e Naeun lembrou-se da visita do tal arquiteto, o que a fez agarrar o buquê que havia montado e correr até ele. — Olá?

— Eu procuro Son Naeun. Ela está? Sou Jackson Wang. O marido dela me mandou vir olhar a ala sul para uma reforma. — Jackson não pôde evitar dar uma boa olhada em como aquela garota de pele pálida, cabelos negros e lábios delicados e rosados parecia linda naquele vestido, com aquele chápeu e o buquê. Quis perguntar se ela era solteira, mas pela magreza de seu corpo e seu tamanho diminuto, ela devia até mesmo ser jovem demais.

— Sou eu! — ela respondeu com um sorriso bonito, ao que Jackson não evitou a expressão de surpresa. — Venha, vamos entrar! — Naeun sentiu as bochechas quentes pela corrida, não sabia se parecia ruborizada, mas também sabia que um pouquinho de cor não lhe faria mal. 

Tirou as botas no canto próprio para elas e calçou suas sapatilhas, pegando um chinelo masculino para visitantes para Jackson. — Você é daqui? Tem um sotaque diferente. — ela perguntou, vendo Miyoung se aproximar com alguma agitação. A mulher parecia temerosa em deixar Naeun sozinha com o tal arquiteto.

— Senhora. — pegou o buquê das mãos da patroa. — Vou ajeitar as rosas em um vaso. A senhora quer companhia? — Naeun retirou o chapéu e as luvas, entregando-os para Dahee. Ambas mulheres pareceram preocupadas com Naeun e Jackson pôde notar uma mancha escura na bochecha da mulher. Era um tanto oval e parecia arroxeada. Mas Naeun não parecia se importar, como se ela não tivesse reparado que a maquiagem havia sido removida quando ela pegou o lenço no ombro de uma das funcionárias e limpou o rosto.

— Podem fazer o almoço. Junmyeon vai vir, vocês sabem que ele não gosta de esperar. — as duas então fizeram uma mesura e saíram. A mulher convidou Jackson para acompanhá-la, sentindo-se desconfortável com os olhares que ele lhe dava. — Desculpe, estou com o rosto sujo? 

— Na verdade, tem uma… — ele apenas tocou a própria bochecha, indicando onde estava a tal mancha. Percebeu Naeun arregalar os olhos, puxando os cabelos para cima de seu ombro, de modo a cobrir o hematoma. — Ele é violento? — perguntou como quem nada queria, seus olhos fixando-se nos espaços e mobílias durante todo o tempo, enquanto suas mãos faziam anotações. 

— Ele é como todo homem. — respondeu em tom baixo, temendo que Junmyeon aparecesse e a ouvisse desabafar. 

— O que isso quer dizer?

— Quer dizer que eu sou um troféu. Magra, bonita, educada, de boa família, não trabalho fora e nunca falo o que não devo. A menos que eu lhe peça filhos. — abaixou a cabeça, fechando a porta do quarto de hóspedes.

— Ele fez isso com você porque você pediu filhos? — Wang a encarou abismado. Nunca vira um homem fazer mal a uma mulher por tão pouca coisa. Em sua família, não era assim que as coisas fluíam, não havia sido educado deste modo. 

— Ele não me bateu só… me segurou com um pouco a mais de força. Está tudo bem. Eu nem devia ter te contado essas coisas. Nem lhe conheço. — observou-o com um olhar astuto, esperando que o homem risse dela. Mas ele apenas tocou seu ombro com uma gentileza que ela jamais experimentara. 

— Não quis me intrometer. Me desculpe. De verdade. Mas se você quiser ajuda… — ela pigarreou e tornou a abaixar a cabeça, assentindo. — Vocês têm a planta da casa aqui? Posso pedir uma cópia na prefeitura se não tiverem. — Naeun endireitou-se e passou a língua por entre os lábios. 

— Está na biblioteca. — começou a andar na frente dele em passadas apressadas. Seu coração martelava um pouco enquanto pensava que ele havia tido a ousadia de invadir seu espaço pessoal daquela maneira. Por que contara a ele sobre seu marido? Sobre a negação de Junmyeon em ser pai? Sua cabeça girava e seus pés eram movidos por nada além de um impulso automático e natural. 

Abriu a gaveta de documentos e puxou o tubo plástico onde a planta ficava armazenada, entregando-a para Jackson. — Você pode ficar a vontade por aqui enquanto olha. Se me dá licença, eu vou tomar um banho. Preciso estar pronta para o almoço. — saiu sem dar a oportunidade do homem lhe dizer qualquer outra coisa, afinal, provavelmente já estava bastante encrencada se Junmyeon soubesse o que ela andara falando. 

Pensar naquilo fez seu peito pesar e Naeun teve plena certeza de que talvez devesse buscar ajuda. Era mau sinal ter medo de seu marido.

Quando saiu do banho e vestiu-se com um vestido vermelho de alças finas e tecido leve, pensou em calçar sandálias de salto e deixar o cabelo solto para que Junmyeon ficasse feliz. E ela o fez. Mas ali, sentada em frente ao espelho, cobrindo o roxo de sua bochecha, Naeun pensou no modo como o arquiteto a havia olhado mais cedo, quando chegara sem saber quem era a senhora daquela casa. Mordeu o inferior, olhando o batom vermelho decidiu passá-lo ao invés do usual batom hidratante. Estava para sair do quarto quando ouviu Junmyeon passar falando sobre o projeto.

Provavelmente eles estavam indo para o escritório, o que deu certo alívio para Naeun. Havia falhas nas batidas de seu coração quando olhava para Jackson, ao menos quando ele estava sendo tão gentil que fazia seu estômago afundar. Ela não se lembrava quando o marido havia sido doce sem ter a intenção de levá-la para a cama e se fosse sincera, admitiria para si mesma que Jackson havia balançado alguma coisa em seu interior. 

Abriu a porta e ouviu as vozes pararem de se mover até que uma delas a chamou. — Naeun! Aqui está, Jackson, a mulher quem deve ficar feliz com essa reforma. — Junmyeon parecia empolgado ao indicar a esposa com uma das mãos. Mas Naeun entendera o olhar que a mandava ficar quieta. E ela apenas sorriu, curvando-se para o rapaz. 

— Eu o recebi, querido. Estava pensando que iriam almoçar antes de decidir sobre os detalhes. — Junmyeon colocou as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça social e assentiu para Naeun. Jackson olhava os dois com disfarçada desconfiança, talvez estivesse pronto para defender Naeun de qualquer comportamento violento que Junmyeon apresentasse. 

— Compreendo sua confusão, meu amor. Mas veja bem. Vamos resolver os negócios primeiro, então vamos comer. Creio que seja o mais adequado para todos nós. Pensar de estômago cheio é mais cansativo, não concorda? — o homem voltou-se para Jackson, que assentiu depois de desviar o olhar rapidamente das pernas de Naeun. — Então vamos. 

Naeun os acompanhou para dentro do escritório, ouvindo o marido e Jackson discutirem sobre o que ficaria melhor para o projeto que Jackson deveria executar enquanto ela, parada de pé ao lado do Kim, sorria e concordava com aquilo que, sentia no tom de voz do marido, devia concordar. Eles conversavam, na maior parte do tempo, como se ela não estivesse ali, mas Jackson sabia que não podia evitar de se deixar olhar para como o rosto dela era delicado, seus lábios eram pequenos, mas bem marcados, enquanto seus olhos com as pálpebras duplas pareciam suaves e gentis, com algum fervor no fundo.

Seus pés já estavam inchados e doloridos quando finalmente acabaram e puderam sentar-se na cozinha. — Querida, como foi seu dia? Algo interessante?

— Foi bom. Eu plantei flores novas! — ela parecia muito empolgada, com o sorriso bonito e os dentes brancos. Ela tinha um olhar caloroso quando falava de seu jardim e seus dedos magros moviam-se com a empolgação que saltava de seus lábios.

— Jardinagem? Você gosta mesmo disso? — Jackson viu Naeun murchar um pouco com o desdém de seu companheiro. 

— Bem, sim… me sinto feliz em ver as flores crescerem. — murmurou um tanto tímida, como se temesse nova repreensão. 

— Você é um pouco empolgada demais com essas coisas, querida. Não acha, Jackson? — o arquiteto olhou de um para o outro, sentindo extremo desconforto em ter de concordar com o homem. 

— Não acho. Acho que algumas mulheres são realmente boas em gerar vida, seja ela de crianças ou de plantas. Minha mãe era apaixonada por suas rosas também. Acho que isso é bom, você não? — Naeun lhe sorriu discretamente, de modo gentil. Junmyeon pareceu intrigado, encabulado, mas não disse nada mais.

O resto do almoço transcorreu em silêncio e, quando Jackson os agradeceu e foi embora com a palavra de que voltaria no dia seguinte com sua equipe para começar a reforma, o arquiteto pediu aos cosmos de maneira silenciosa que Naeun não fosse ferida por Junmyeon. 

Temia, verdadeiramente, o que sua resposta atravessada poderia causar.


	2. CAPÍTULO II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo tá um pouco intenso (talvez muito) e antes de mais nada eu quero deixar reforçado aqui de que essa fic não é para desmerecer ou manchar a imagem de nenhum dos idols. O Suho é um amorzinho, responsável e fofo e todos nós sabemos disso. Eu o escolhi justamente por ser uma pessoa que eu considero fácil de desassociar da imagem da personagem que ele é nessa fanfic. Então, obrigada pelos favoritos e obrigada pelos comentários que me deixaram muito feliz! Eu estava meio preocupada e pra baixo porque perdi um tio-avô e meu pai (trabalho essencial) terá de ser testado pra COVID, mas os comentários realmente me deram o gás para terminar o capítulo, revisar o primeiro capítulo e dar uma primeira revisão no segundo! (Que será revisado novamente antes de eu postar o terceiro). Sem mais delongas, vamos ao capítulo e muito obrigada!
> 
> AVISOS: Violência doméstica, abuso psicológico e adultério.

****

**CAPÍTULO II.**

_“Eu não gosto de você, eu te odeio_

_Você e eu, não fomos capazes de mudar_

_Quando você me toca, eu aceito_

_Diga-me, eu sou uma piada para você?_

_Olhe para mim, sou uma boneca triste sob o controle dessas cordas”_

Naeun ficou aliviada quando Junmyeon saiu para trabalhar no dia seguinte. Olhou para Jackson que conversava com seus funcionários de modo pacífico e esperou que a aglomeração de homens se dispersasse antes de passar as mãos por sua saia e se aproximar do homem. — Obrigada por ontem. Por me defender.

— Ele te machucou? — Jackson sussurrou com calma, hesitando com a vontade de tocá-la e a moralidade que o impedia de fazer isso. Ele havia percebido que Naeun era antiquada. Talvez por isso não usasse calças. Resolveu que não perguntaria, pois não queria ofendê-la.

— Não… ele não tocou em mim ontem. Quando chegou do trabalho, lá pelas dez, eu já estava dormindo. — Naeun mordeu o canto do lábio inferior e observou o arquiteto. — Acho que ele me trai. Sempre tem “hora extra” nas terças.

— Sinto muito. — sentia, era verdade. Ela parecia uma mulher legal. Tinha aquele ar de quem havia sido muito cobrada, mas era doce demais… talvez fosse uma mulher comum se a vida houvesse sido mais flexível? Talvez. Por sua postura sempre altiva, ele podia jurar que ela vinha de família rica e nunca tivera descanso da vida milimetricamente planejada que as pessoas de sua classe costumavam tem. — Você ainda pode se divorciar, não pode?

— Eu posso. Mas não devo. Minha mãe acabaria morrendo de desgosto porque não foi assim que me educaram. — ela o acompanhou, quando começaram a andar. — Se importa? De eu conversar com você. Meu marido não me deixa falar com ninguém normalmente e você não vai ficar tempo o suficiente para ele poder te demitir por ser meu amigo, eu pensei que… — havia um tom esperançoso em sua voz, apesar de uma nota de mágoa.

— Claro que não. Vem. — o homem acenou de forma animada, sendo seguido de perto por Naeun. Adentrou um dos quartos, sozinho com a mulher e puxou uma cadeira de madeira para que ela se sentasse. — Seu marido vem almoçar hoje?

— Não. Disse que não virá enquanto a reforma não acabar porque só quer estar nessa bagunça para dormir. — ela parecia contente em saber que o homem não voltaria para casa mais de uma vez ao dia. — Você é comprometido? 

— Eu era. Mas ela me traiu com uma amiga. E depois disse que não gostava de homens. — Naeun pareceu completamente chocada, mas Jackson apenas riu. — Tudo bem, na verdade. Quer dizer, é completamente compreensível ser traído com uma mulher se sua namorada não gosta de você e nem de nenhum outro homem. 

— Ela é…? — Naeun não sabia se devia pronunciar a palavra. Temia ser ofensiva, mas sabia bem que existiam mulheres que gostavam de mulheres. E não as julgava por isso. Até achava bastante revolucionário.

— Lésbica. É. Ela é. E tentou viver de aparências. Eu não vou dizer que foi tudo bem e essas coisas porque eu fiquei… bem irritado no começo. Não por ela ser lésbica, mas por ela ter me traído. Mas acho que essas coisas acontecem. Ela tinha medo e não sei se eu posso julgá-la por isso considerando tudo. — ele apenas encolheu os ombros e Naeun riu maravilhada. Um homem compreensivo? Ela devia estar sonhando. 

— Eu acho que meu pai me mataria se eu fosse lésbica. Eu… cheguei a beijar outras garotas no colégio, mas… — ela arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta do que tinha dito. — Por favor, não diga para ninguém que beijei garotas. 

— Mas gosta de garotas também? — ele voltou a trabalhar, como se tivesse acabado de perguntar à ela se gostava de chá. 

— Infelizmente não. — a fala o fez gargalhar, balançando a cabeça negativamente. 

Naeun gostou de ser o motivo do riso de alguém daquela forma. Seu coração se aqueceu e ela deleitou-se em conversar com o homem naquele dia e nos próximos que se seguiram, tendo a certeza de que Jackson era uma boa pessoa. 

Era visível, para todos que a conheciam, que seu humor estava melhor a cada dia que se passava. Jackson era um bom amigo com o qual conversava todos os dias por horas a fio, enquanto Junmyeon não estava, sobre tudo e qualquer coisa. Ele parecia sempre disposto a ouví-la dizer o quão frustrada estava e ele parecia ter sempre um conselho gentil e muito bom para dar. 

A reforma, que já se esticava por um mês, não parecia nem perto de acabar, mas com o bom humor que Naeun vinha tendo, Junmyeon também tinha lhe dado uma trégua e tudo estava bastante calmo por ali. Como se finalmente houvesse uma chance de o casamento de ambos dar certo. Havia uma ponta de esperança, que não vingava tanto quanto ela gostaria, especialmente quando ele continuava sendo completamente “viciado” em sexo e a dissuadia a se deitar com ele.

Em uma tarde ensolarada, entretanto, ela havia saído com sua mãe e irmã mais velha depois de obter alguma permissão do marido para que pudesse encontrar ambas mulheres. Seu dia estava sendo comum e bastante divertido, exceto pelos momentos em que comentavam como seu casamento parecia lhe fazer bem. Nesses momentos, ela queria contar sobre sua amizade com Jackson, mas sabia que seria repreendida, de modo que apenas acenava sorridente e guardava para si como Junmyeon havia tentado matar sua essência pouco a pouco até um homem estranho entrar em sua casa e ajudá-la a reavivar como um bom amigo por quem ela estava encantada. Apaixonada. Ela só não sabia que estes comentários eram mais uma espécie de fachada de ambas mulheres.

Naeun havia retornado das compras com sua mãe e irmã mais velha quando passou diretamente para a ala sul procurando por Jackson. — Você não vai acreditar! A minha irmã vai ser mãe! — ela disse completamente sorridente enquanto abria a porta do quarto de hóspedes. O que viu a fez deixar cair a bolsa que ela segurava enquanto havia praticamente saltitado para encontrá-lo, as mãos paralisadas na altura de seu peito. Jackson estava sem camisa e tinha o tronco completamente definido, assim como os braços, ela podia ver que a pele bronzeada pela exposição ao sol ficava muito bonita esticada sobre os músculos. As veias ao pé de seu abdômen estavam saltadas e ele pareceu tão incrédulo quanto ela própria pelo flagra que havia tomado. 

— Eu não sabia que você já estava voltando. — tratou de largar a marreta, puxando a camisa para vesti-la. Naeun, por outro lado, tinha coberto os olhos com ambas mãos no intuito de não olhar para o corpo perfeitamente esculpido do homem em sua frente. — Você… vai ser tia? — Wang tentou fingir alguma normalidade, mas Naeun havia perdido a própria língua já que apenas maneou a cabeça em um aceno. — Eu já me vesti. Está tudo bem. Quer que eu vá embora? 

De maneira calma, Naeun abaixou as mãos e olhou para ele, negando com a cabeça. — Você não vai falar? — perguntou calmamente, mas continuou parado no lugar. A Son, no entanto, aproximou-se e colocou a mão em seu peito, lhe arrancando uma expressão confusa. — O que houve?

— Você é- — ela piscou várias vezes, recolhendo a mão. — Eu acho que é estúpido ter essa reação, mas você é bonito e eu não tinha reparado ainda. — ela suspirou baixo, vendo-o franzir a testa antes de rir um pouco. 

— Obrigado…? — murmurou confuso por alguns segundo. — Então… vai ser tia? — perguntou com um sorriso amplo pela forma como Naeun havia corado.

— Sim! Vou ser tia! Eu estou tão feliz, Jackson. Minha irmã tem um marido bom e ele é tão cuidadoso com ela. Vai ser um ótimo pai! — segurou nas mãos dele, afastando-se de súbito. Não compreendia como tocar nele era algo quase automático. Mas estava bastante feliz de sentir-se confortável naquele nível com o homem. 

Conversaram enquanto Naeun não precisava se arrumar para sair com o marido. Jantariam na casa de sua mãe naquela noite visto que a irmã da mulher queria anunciar para todos juntos e, até aquele momento, apenas Naeun e sua mãe sabiam. 

Ela arrumou-se empolgada em ver a família, mas o mesmo não podia ser dito de seu marido. Nos últimos dois dias, um pensamento vinha crescendo em sua mente. Naeun queria o divórcio. Descobrira ser alguém muito mais feliz quando estava com qualquer outra pessoa ou até mesmo sozinha. Queria essa felicidade e queria ser livre. Divorciar-se era o primeiro passo para isso. E parecia muito com a coisa certa a se fazer.

Quem sabe, depois, ela não fosse atrás daquele que seu coração pedia? Parecia uma boa ideia dar ouvidos para o coração e estar com alguém por quem estava apaixonada. Ela temia não conseguir disfarçar a paixão que, pedacinho por pedacinho, vinha sendo alimentada pelo arquiteto desde que haviam se conhecido, assim como temia que nunca pudesse tocá-lo para além de abraços espontâneos e algumas mãos dadas quando não tinha ninguém por perto. 

Também estava farta de viver como sua avó e sua mãe haviam vivido. Tolerando abusos e agressões. Estava cansando-se em ter de fazer o que o marido queria, como ele queria. Divorciar-se para fugir de situações como as que passava não era tão mal visto assim, mesmo pela sociedade coreana. E ela imaginava que podia recorrer para a mãe se falasse das agressões ou o irmão mais velho, que simplesmente detestava o cunhado. 

Todos os receberam com alegria e, enquanto comiam, os assuntos eram os mais diversos. Começaram falando sobre a carreira da esposa de seu irmão mais velho, até passarem para o casamento da irmã de ambos e acabarem pontuando o talento de Naeun ao piano. Nam Gi olhava a irmã de soslaio, vendo-a forçar um sorriso triste, sempre que Junmyeon desmerecia seus gostos, suas habilidades ou sua aparência. Naeun, por outro lado, podia reparar como a veia do pescoço de seu irmão parecia saltar com demasiada força e em como sua irmã remexia-se desconfortável com cada comentário emitido pelo cunhado. 

— Junmyeon, cala a boca. — Naeun pediu com os olhos cheios d’água enquanto um Junmyeon irritado reclamava de como ela era frígida. Como se expor a vida sexual de ambos fosse perfeitamente aceitável num jantar de família. 

— O que você disse? — sua voz tornou-se dura como uma pedra, mas Naeun estava cansada demais de abaixar a cabeça e implorar por perdão como um cachorrinho que havia comido o chinelo de seu dono.

— Cala a boca. Cala a merda da boca. Estou cansada disso e de você. Eu quero o divórcio. — tudo pareceu ficar em câmera lenta. O arfar de sua mãe, o sorriso de seu irmão e o choque de Nari, sua irmã. Ela pôde ver o cunhado levantando-se para impedir que o marido jogasse a taça em seu rosto um pouco tarde demais. O vinho manchou o vestido claro, a taça caiu no chão com um estrondo logo após se chocar contra as mãos de Naeun. 

— Você está me traindo com a porra do arquiteto? — Junmyeon berrou enquanto Naeun tentava tirar o vinho que havia caído em seu rosto através de seus dedos. 

— O que?! — ela perguntou em choque, sem ter certeza do que havia entendido. — Você é maluco? Eu nunca traí você! Mesmo que você mereça! — Nari tentou acalmar o irmão mais velho, enquanto seu marido ainda segurava Junmyeon. Como se fosse um time perfeito, a cunhada de Naeun entrou no cômodo falando sobre ter se atrasado por causa do trânsito, estagnando na entrada quando viu a cena. 

— Você é uma vadia! Uma puta barata mesmo! Divórcio?! Quer a porra do divórcio?! Nós conversaremos sobre isso em casa. — ele se soltou do cunhado, dando a volta na mesa e, bruscamente a agarrou pelo braço. 

— Me solta! — a mulher pediu, tentando se soltar em vão. Sua mãe sequer se mexera. A cunhada e a irmã tentavam conter o mais velho dos Son e o cunhado tentava fazer Junmyeon esfriar a cabeça sem sucesso. Era como se Naeun tivesse aberto a caixa de Pandora, liberando o caos naquele pequeno ambiente. 

Quando ele a jogou no carro com violência e ela pediu para que a família se acalmasse, sentiu que tinha algum controle sobre a situação. Mas suas mãos estavam frias e tremiam. Colocou o cinto, temendo o pior, vendo que Junmyeon passou a dirigir completamente irritado, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Naeun tentou acalmá-lo, puxando assunto algumas vezes, mas ele fingia não ouvir o que ela dizia até o momento em que deu um soco em suas costelas com tamanha força que a fez perder o ar. 

Ela tentou recuperar o fôlego, curvando-se para aliviar a dor, mas só conseguia chorar e respirar de forma completamente descompassada. Pedia para qualquer que fosse a divindade existente que tivesse pena de si e que se fosse morrer, que não houvesse sofrimento. 

Junmyeon a jogou no chão, na escadaria de entrada, logo depois de puxá-la para fora do carro, e sentou em cima de sua cintura, segurando suas mãos acima da cabeça contra o piso duro. As quinas dos degraus machucavam sua carne e ela estava visivelmente com dor. — Se você não é a putinha que eu acho que é, por que quer o divórcio? 

— Por isso! Olha o que você está fazendo comigo! — conseguiu dizer, chorando em meio aos soluços pelo medo que invadia seu corpo. 

— Você deu pro arquiteto, Naeun? Você transou com a porra do arquiteto? — ela negou veementemente em meio ao choro. — Se eu descobrir que você está mentindo, eu vou te matar. Eu mato você antes de deixar que você vá embora. Se você pensar que pode fugir de mim, eu te mato. Me entendeu? — ela assentiu em pleno desespero, sentindo a dor de estar com o peso dele sobre seu corpo espalhar-se a partir de sua coluna. 

Quando ele a deixou, ela ficou ali, encolhida e chorando como uma criança. Não podia ir embora. Junmyeon nunca lhe daria o divórcio. Ele entrou em casa e Naeun ficou no mesmo local, completamente solitária com o terror que havia consumido sua alma. Entrelaçou os dedos nos próprios cabelos ao se sentar, visando que as mãos parassem de tremer e, por alguma razão, não houve surpresa quando a polícia parou em seu portão. Seu coração parecia tão acelerado que ela queria vomitar. Cada fibra de seu ser doía. Uma dor física e emocional. Estava na lama.

Ela não sabia quem havia chamado, mas considerou que fosse um de seus irmãos. A mulher colocou-se de pé limpando o rosto quando Junmyeon a abraçou pela cintura para irem até a entrada do terreno. — Senhora? Está tudo bem? — perguntou um dos guardas, apontando a lanterna diretamente para o rosto de Naeun, que mantinha-se de cabeça baixa. 

— Ah, sim. Me desculpe, eu bebi um pouco demais. — ela deu a desculpa ao sentir os dedos de Junmyeon pressionarem sua cintura ao ponto de lhe causar dor. — Nós tivemos uma briga, mas já está tudo bem. 

— Certo… é que seu irmão telefonou e nos disse que seu marido tinha lhe trago para cá contra sua vontade depois de uma briga. Você é o marido? — ele apontou a lanterna diretamente para Junmyeon desta vez, que assentiu.

— Nos desculpe. Ela fica um pouco emotiva quando bebe e, às vezes, acaba se exaltando. — Naeun esfregava os punhos, mordendo o lábio para não chorar mais. 

— Senhora? — ele esperou que ela o olhasse. — Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

Ela podia falar, afinal, agressão era crime. Mas e se Junmyeon ficasse solto? E se ele a matasse mesmo? — Sim, senhor policial. Obrigada. Me desculpe pelo transtorno, prometo me controlar melhor. — forçou um sorriso. 

— Certo, senhora. Se precisar, nos chame, sim? — ela assentiu, respirando aliviada quando eles deram meia volta. Naeun limpou o rosto e sentiu o beijo de Junmyeon em sua cabeça. Naeun duvidava que o guarda tivesse acreditado, mas ao menos não insistira mais.

— Boa garota. 

Na manhã seguinte não havia uma parte do corpo de Naeun que não estivesse dolorida, tal qual a noite anterior. Ela fitou o relógio, percebendo que Junmyeon já não estava em casa e seguiu diretamente para o banheiro, observando os hematomas que estendiam-se por seu corpo. Haviam roxos em seus punhos, a marca da mão perfeitamente fechada de Junmyeon em seu braço e várias linhas finas, compridas e horizontais por suas costas. 

Vestiu um suéter preto e uma saia que ficava apenas um palmo acima dos joelhos antes de ir até a cozinha ainda em estado de choque. Não percebeu que Jackson conversava com Dahee até adentrar o cômodo. Tampouco percebeu sobre o que falavam. — Bom dia, senhora! Vejo que acordou e-

— Naeun? Tudo bem? — Jackson perguntou antes da funcionária ao ver como ela parecia pálida e abatida com os olhos inchados.

— Naeun… ele fez alguma coisa? — Dahee sussurrou, vendo-a virar-se mecanicamente para ambos antes de se desfazer em lágrimas. A mulher a abraçou e Jackson acariciou cuidadosamente seus cabelos. Não importava que Junmyeon mantivesse-a como uma prisioneira. Nada havia sido tão ruim quanto o dia anterior.

Não foi preciso que nenhum dos dois perguntasse o que aconteceu já que foi possível ver o hematoma escuro quando a mulher acidentalmente puxou a manga para cima, para secar o rosto. 

Então, ali estavam Jackson e Dahee lhe dando um chá e dizendo que ela deveria fugir. Mas sendo completamente honesta? Qualquer coragem que Naeun tivesse para fazer aquilo havia se esvaído. Ela não havia contado sequer para a polícia. Mas agora não conseguia parar de chorar.

Ela conversou com a mãe e os irmãos, que foram visitá-la, lhe dando a mesma ideia de fuga. Acabou, também, tendo de implorar ao irmão que não matasse o marido para não acabar com sua vida. Tudo havia virado do avesso e seu estômago estava incapaz de segurar qualquer alimento sólido. 

As flores e doces que recebera ao longo do dia apenas lhe trouxeram raiva e ela passou o resto da semana consumindo medicamentos para adormecer de modo que não tivesse que ver Junmyeon. Por outro lado, estava sempre conversando com Jackson que tentava lhe arrancar um sorriso e, até mesmo, a ensinava a fazer as coisas.

Os roxos sumiam pouco a pouco, desaparecendo por completo três semanas depois, quando seu casamento havia voltado para rotina de normalidade e Junmyeon a deixava em paz, sendo um marido bom e doce a fim de tentar dissuadi-la do divórcio. Algo que não servia para abrandar a vontade de Naeun em pedir a separação, mas que lhe dava tempo para encontrar a coragem de contratar um advogado e alguma proteção antes de fazer isso.

Recebia inúmeros presentes, mas gostava mesmo era de ter a chance de ajudar Jackson com a reforma do quarto de hóspedes. Descobrira que pintar paredes era terapêutico e, lá estava ela, perfeitamente equilibrada na escada, dando acabamento no rodapé do forro, até virar o corpo para trás procurando pela opinião de um profissional. Seu pé deslizou no degrau de metal e ela soltou o pincel, tentando se agarrar em algum lugar, em vão. No entanto, ao invés do chão, sentiu algo macio.

— Jackson… — Naeun sussurrou, sem graça com a queda e um tanto grata por Jackson apará-la. Seus olhos fixaram-se nos lábios cheios do homem e ela engoliu em seco. Era difícil negar que estava apaixonada. Mais apaixonada do que estivera por seu marido um dia. 

E então, ele a beijou. Enquanto ambos estavam naquele quarto, Jackson sabia que ninguém apareceria. Era uma terça-feira e Junmyeon chegaria ainda mais tarde do que o usual. Deixou-se deleitar com os lábios da mulher, surpreso quando Naeun apenas retribuiu e ainda mais surpreso em como seu rosto delicado e o pescoço fino estavam completamente vermelhos quando eles se afastaram. — Me desculpe. — sussurrou o arquiteto ao afastar-se da mulher de maneira respeitosa.

O clima tenso durou alguns instantes enquanto ele pensava em como ela iria surtar e esbravejar com toda razão do mundo, mas Naeun pulou em seus braços, as pernas finas enlaçando sua cintura, o peso de seu corpo o puxando para frente. Jackson não resistiu em subir as mãos por baixo de sua saia em uma carícia por suas coxas até alcançar sua bunda e encher as palmas com a carne de Naeun, deleitando-se com textura macia de sua pele. 

O perfume doce e floral invadia suas narinas com brutalidade igual a que ele usava para beijá-la. Estava excitado, totalmente desejoso por ter o corpo de Naeun apenas como seu marido havia tido e, para isso, não importava a ele que se sentasse na cama daquele quarto em reformas e removesse a blusa dela antes da saia para apreciar a visão de seu corpo com uma lingerie vermelha, rendada. 

Seus seios perfeitamente redondos fizeram com que sua boca salivasse, mas Jackson os beijou por cima da renda, deslizando a ponta dos dedos por sua barriga plana. — Você é linda… ainda mais linda do que eu havia sonhado. — uma de suas mãos, grande o suficiente para que ela apoiasse boa parte de seu rosto, cobriu completamente sua bochecha. — Você pode parar. Não tem que continuar… se não quiser, pode ir. Não direi nada ao seu marido.

— Eu quero continuar. Por favor. — o tom de Naeun saiu como um gemido sofrido e ela arfou pesadamente quando o homem beijou seu pescoço, a barba por fazer arranhando sua pele. O queria tanto que suas pernas se apertaram com um movimento involuntário ao redor do corpo forte. — Vai doer? — a pergunta, misturada com um suspiro baixo, o pegou desprevenido. Com Junmyeon sempre havia um desconforto, na maioria das vezes também havia dor.

— Doer? — ele franziu a testa, olhando-a nos olhos. — Não. Eu espero que não. — a deitou sobre a cama, beijando seu colo e sua clavícula com suavidade extrema. Definitivamente, esperava não machucá-la. Queria que ela se sentisse bem e que fosse prazeroso. Naeun já havia sido suficientemente ferida para uma vida toda. Ele sabia que ela era mais velha cerca de um mês, mas o sentimento que tinha era o mesmo que teria por alguém mais novo. Suas mãos eram ásperas para a pele suave como seda e ele a tocava como se ela fosse um templo. Mas Jackson definitivamente não estava com vontade de ser santo, ele com toda certeza era um pecador e queria continuar assim.

Naeun sentia sua pele formigar de calor sob o toque do homem. Os lábios quentes pareciam atrair o sangue sob sua pele, queimando a região como brasa e quando ele a acariciou de uma forma que ela nunca pudera nem mesmo sonhar ser possível, precisou de todo seu esforço para não gemer. 

O dedo dele deslizou para seu interior com tanta facilidade que Naeun se perguntou como aquilo seria possível. Havia dito a verdade antes. Não traíra o marido. Mas naquele exato momento enquanto seu corpo tinha uma série de espasmos violentos e Jackson cobria sua boca suavemente para abafar seus gemidos, Son Naeun percebeu que devia mesmo tê-lo traído antes. 

Jackson sentia a própria ereção pulsar, mas queria deixar que Naeun se recuperasse primeiro. Seus dedos acariciaram a barriga lisa, subindo até a fenda entre os seios para brincar com os mamilos da mulher que sequer havia reaberto os olhos e ainda gemia contra sua mão. 

Quando ela pareceu retomar o controle de seus gemidos, sua respiração e seu corpo, Jackson descobriu sua boca e retirou as mãos de seu corpo para tentar decifrar o que ela sentia. Ela estava sedenta enquanto colocava-se de joelhos na cama, encaixando o corpo do homem entre suas pernas. Ela retirou a camisa suada, espalmando as mãos no abdômen definido para sentir os detalhes com todo o tato que podia. 

— Você tem camisinha? — ela perguntou com a respiração entrecortada, os dedos rápidos abrindo a calça jeans do homem com rapidez. 

— Só dentro do carro… — ela se afastou, o olhando com uma expressão levemente desagradada. Não podia arriscar-se a ficar com ele sem camisinha. E se acabasse grávida? Pior. E se pegasse alguma doença? Jackson a olhava debaixo, a segurando com firmeza pela cintura. 

— Vá buscar. — pediu, afastando-se dele com delicadeza. Ele pareceu confuso, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Parecia que seu pênis havia drenado seu cérebro. Ele franziu a testa até lembrar-se, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, de uma das caixas que havia enchido com um funcionário. A procurou na pilha ao lado do closet até encontrar a tira com três pacotes lacrados e dentro da data de validade. Pensara, de início, que Naeun e o marido gostavam de se alternar entre os cômodos da casa e, naquele momento, esquecera-se de que aquele não era o caso provavelmente.

— Essas servem? Quer dizer, é das que você usa, não é? — não era. Ela e o marido não usavam camisinha. E não recebiam visitas. O que significava que era ali que o inútil escondia o preservativo que usava com a amante, ciente de que o lado sul da casa não era frequentado por ninguém além dele e das empregadas que tiravam o pó e trocavam as roupas de cama. 

Com o sangue quente, Naeun ficou de pé na cama e se aproximou de Jackson, colocando as mãos em seu rosto. Agora a raiva misturava-se ao tesão, enquanto o sentia encapar o pau para puxá-la para si, colocando as pernas macias ao redor de sua cintura. Manteve-se de pé ao pressioná-la contra uma porta do closet. 

Naeun sentiu êxtase quando ele a invadiu. Seu corpo inclinou-se para frente e os lábios acabaram próximos do ouvido de Wang quando seu gemido saiu. Era totalmente diferente. Ela queria. Sentia-se pronta, desejável e até mesmo amada. Jackson sussurrava coisas bonitas e acariciava seu corpo que queimava como gasolina consumida pelo fogo.

Seu corpo, até então privado de tamanho prazer, foi invadido por uma nova onda de gozo. Os gemidos dessa vez haviam sido acobertados pelos lábios de Jackson. Ele a queria, casaria com ela. Viveria o resto de sua vida por ela. Estava tão apaixonado e entregue que sentia pena de seu pobre coração quando parasse para refletir que não poderiam nunca ficar juntos. No fundo, havia um sentimento de inveja pelo homem que podia tê-la e não lhe dava o devido valor.

Finalmente, Jackson atingiu o próprio ápice, sendo acompanhando por Naeun que, em seu estado de sensibilidade, havia conseguido alcançar o orgasmo novamente de modo bastante rápido. 

Estava extasiada, anestesiada, confusa e feliz. O que tinha sido aquilo? O que Jackson fizera consigo? Afastou-se dele com as pernas ainda fracas, juntando as roupas para vesti-las de volta. Virou-se em tempo de ver Jackson esconder o pacote usado e a camisinha no bolso de sua calça. — Tudo bem? — ele se aproximou da mulher, vendo que ela estava parada com o olhar fixo em si. 

— Ele não usa camisinha comigo. — o pensamento saiu rápido por seus lábios e Naeun passou as mãos pelo rosto, vendo-o respirar fundo. — Pode me dar as outras? Eu quero uma resposta pra isso. — ele terminou de vestir a camisa e buscou o que havia sobrado dos preservativos, dando-os na mão dela. 

— Cuidado, Naeun. Por favor. — a viu assentir e suspirou pesadamente enquanto ela passou a caminhar para fora do quarto. Pegou o pincel que ela deixara cair, mas a voz suave chamando por seu nome o fez olhar para ela com toda a atenção que tinha. 

— Eu gosto de você. Pode não ser recíproco, mas eu gosto de você. De verdade.

— Gosto de você também. É só uma pena que você seja casada. — a viu dar um sorriso triste, finalmente sumindo pela porta. — Acho que eu mais do que gosto de você. — confessou para as paredes, deixando toda sua atenção focada no trabalho que ainda estava pendente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom foi isso. Me desculpem qualquer coisa e, novamente, obrigada por lerem!  
> Eu volto em dez dias (talvez uma semana de novo, quem sabe?)  
> Beijos!


	3. CAPÍTULO III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, aqui está o último capítulo! Eu vou voltar logo mais (dez dias, no máximo) com o capítulo bônus porque, eu acho, vão querer minha cabeça com o fim dessa história como ela vai acabar. Eu espero que vocês gostem, no entanto. Esse capítulo tem um hot camufladinho, mas fora isso, não acho que precise de mais nenhum aviso. Suho dando surtinhos nervosos como sempre, mas dessa vez ele não tem a chance de ser um chato com a Naeun. Os capítulos I e II estão revisados, o III passou por apenas uma revisão (até o momento), mas eu pretendo revisar uma segunda e terceira vez. Obrigada!

**CAPÍTULO III**

_“Vá se foder, não quero isso agora_

_Eu não quero me deitar ao seu lado como se fosse natural_

_Vá se foder, você sabe, vá se foder_

_Eu não quero fazer assim_

_Não é assim que me sinto”_

Naeun não queria tirar a sensação de ter o corpo de Jackson tão próximo ao seu, mas havia banhado para tirar o cheiro de seu suor e seu desodorante, sentando-se na escrivaninha em seu quarto para esperar pela chegada de seu marido pela primeira vez desde que ele havia lhe batido. Como o diabo na terra, usava nada além do roupão de seda por cima da camisola delicada, feita do mesmo tecido e renda e, como complemento, usava o colar de diamantes e o grande anel que havia vindo junto da peça.

Então, foi uma surpresa para Junmyeon quando ele adentrou no quarto e a mulher encontrava-se sentada no móvel de madeira com aquela roupa que deixava muitíssima pele exposta. Ele estava tão hipnotizado pela silhueta que quando Naeun ergueu a perna para colocar a planta do pé em seu peito, ele ficou chocado. — Não vai me deixar te tocar? — havia um tom de deboche em sua fala, como se ela não tivesse coragem de contrariá-lo.

— Não. Você não vai tocar em mim nunca mais. — ela levantou o quadril e puxou as camisinhas fechadas que havia escondido sob sua perna. Mostrou-as para o marido antes de atirá-las em seu rosto. — Volta para sua amante. Porque em mim você não encosta mais. 

Junmyeon empalideceu, sequer se dando conta de que havia uma camisinha a menos do que ele havia deixado. — Naeun… — ele murmurou, gaguejando ao tentar continuar a sentença. Ela desceu do móvel e tirou o roupão deixando que ele visse que ela sequer usava calcinha. — Foi só uma vez, meu amor. Eu juro… eu estava cansado, me sentia impotente e eu não podia tocar em você porque seu pai… — a mulher sorriu, expondo os dentes brancos com certo cinismo. 

— Junmyeon, eu não quero mais que você encoste essas mãos sujas em mim. E se você quiser ter alguma chance, eu acho bom me obedecer. — ela se sentou na beirada da cama, as pernas cuidadosamente cruzadas de modo a afrontá-lo. 

Por dentro, Naeun tinha medo do que o marido poderia lhe fazer. Mas sua confiança era tão grande, ao menos externamente, que Junmyeon apenas temeu que ela pudesse realmente desgraçar sua vida. Havia um contrato que eles haviam assinado antes de seu casamento. E mesmo se Naeun o tivesse traído, ele sabia que era ele quem havia violado o contrato primeiro. E seria ele quem mais perderia. 

Ele poderia ter negado. Mas sabia que Naeun não iria acreditar que aquelas camisinhas não eram suas. Havia um limite para o quanto ele poderia julgá-la como idiota e, bem, ali estava o limite. Até para Naeun, certas coisas não eram manipuláveis. A viu deitar-se para dormir e saiu do quarto furioso. Encostar nela naquele momento, sem saber quais outras provas ela tinha, seria estupidez. Além do mais, a visão dela naquela camisola ridiculamente curta e fina o estava deixando duro.

Andou de um lado para o outro em seu escritório, sem conseguir pregar os olhos naquela noite. Retornou ao quarto que dividia com a mulher apenas no dia seguinte, quando precisou tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Naeun dormia pacificamente e ele considerou enforcá-la ou sufocá-la com um travesseiro. Deus, como queria amassar aquela cabeça linda até que o cérebro saísse para fora. Só para saber _o quanto_ ela sabia. Mas isso não aliviaria os seus problemas e a esposa _definitivamente_ não valia uma estadia longa na cadeia. 

Saiu tão furioso quanto estava na noite anterior, ignorando o bom dia do arquiteto e do mestre de obras que o acompanhava enquanto carregavam alguns dos móveis que haviam comprado. Por pouco, Junmyeon não atropelou Jackson. As ideias e a alegria que Naeun vinha tendo, bem como o controle que ele estava perdendo sobre ela, deviam ser culpa do maldito arquiteto. 

Jackson apenas ignorou o homem de rosto vermelho pela fúria e terminou de carregar a cadeira para dentro da casa, deixando-a dentro do cômodo vazio antes de ir até a cozinha e encontrar com Dahee. Como aquelas haviam sido as duas últimas peças, Jackson ficaria sozinho pelo resto do dia para montá-las e distribuí-las pelo local do modo mais adequado, então, o funcionário não importou-se quando foi deixado sozinho para ir até o carro da companhia. Ele voltaria para o escritório, para atender potenciais clientes, e Jackson terminaria o último cômodo em três dias. 

Três dias. Era todo o tempo que lhe restava com Naeun. Pensar nisso trouxe alguma confusão para sua mente. O aperto em seu peito o fez considerar se não estava passando mal. Mas não era esse o caso. — Bom dia! Já tomou café? — a empregada perguntou com um sorrisinho de canto. 

— Ainda não. E você? — ela assentiu, servindo um pouco de chá e algumas torradas. 

— Naeun ainda não levantou. Vou precisar fazer outras quando ela aparecer. Pode comer essas. — ele paralisou por um momento com a torrada na boca. 

— Por que o marido dela estava zangado? — a pergunta soava despretensiosa, mas havia uma pontinha de agonia crescendo e espalhando-se por seu peito.

— Eu não sei. Ele não estava no quarto quando cheguei. Entrou lá, tomou banho e saiu sem comer. — a mulher murmurou, olhando por cima do ombro do arquiteto para ver se ninguém vinha. — Mas a senhora não costuma dormir tanto. Fico pensando se ela fugiu, finalmente. 

Jackson não disse mais nada além de um obrigado pelas torradas e o chá, levantando-se. 

Precisou forçar a memória enquanto caminhava pelos corredores até encontrar a porta por onde Naeun havia saído depois de seu banho no primeiro dia em que estivera ali. A encontrou na cama, logo depois de bater à porta sem nenhuma resposta, completamente encolhida. Ela não parecia respirar, de modo que Jackson a tocou aflito. Segurou-a delicadamente pelos ombros, sacudindo seu corpo com delicadeza. — Naeun. Naeun, acorda. 

Um gemido baixo de desagrado foi ouvido dos lábios dela, fazendo-o soltá-la aliviado. Ela abriu os olhos, empurrando um pouco a coberta ao se espreguiçar e Wang engoliu em seco ao ver o tecido fino que cobria seu corpo. Ela o observou com a expressão perdida, sorrindo logo que pareceu compreender quem era ele. — Isso é um sonho? Ou você ficou louco? 

— Fiquei preocupado. — ele se ajoelhou ao lado da cama dela, tocando sua cabeça com delicadeza. — Achei que seu marido tinha feito alguma coisa com você. — sentiu a mão dela em seu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha e sorriu admirado com o quanto ela era bonita, mesmo com o cabelo desalinhado e a bochecha marcada pela fronha amassada. 

— Eu também fiquei com medo de ele fazer algo. Mas ele sequer voltou a noite toda… — a mão despretensiosa foi para a nuca do homem, fazendo-o chegar perigosamente perto. — Eu estou com mau hálito? — Jackson riu baixo, encostando a testa na dela ao negar com um aceno. — Que bom… me beija? 

Perguntou-se se havia alguma chance de dizer não para ela. Não havia. Não sabendo que iria embora em tão pouco tempo e, definitivamente, não quando sabia que ela também gostava de si. 

Não ofereceu resistência alguma quando ela o puxou para mais perto. Especialmente quando ela pareceu não se importar com nada além dos dois naquele momento. Ele também não ligava. O fato de ela ser casada e o fato de ela estar com ele na cama que dormia com o marido não era nada enquanto ela se entregava de bom grado. 

Os sorrisos em meio aos beijos, os arrepios e gemidos o deixavam completamente insano por ela. Mas havia aquela parte de si que se derretia completamente quando ela sussurrou que gostava de si e que o queria. Aquilo era, definitivamente, mais satisfatório do que o prazer carnal que obtinha enquanto estava entre as pernas dela com o peso de seu corpo sobre a figura pequena. 

Não sabia quanto tempo havia gastado ali, parando apenas quando Naeun deitou a cabeça em seu peito com os olhos fechados. Ela tinha a respiração rápida e curta, embora não fosse houvesse ruído. Achou que seria precipitado se lhe dissesse que a amava. Mas não sabia ao certo quando era um bom momento. Ao invés disso, resolveu lhe falar sobre o sua partida. 

— Depois de amanhã. — foi tudo que disse, sem coragem de falar mais nada. 

— O que tem?

— Vou embora. Termino a reforma em dois dias. — a resposta a fez sentar com o peso do tronco apoiado no braço direito. Havia uma ponta de tristeza em seus olhos e Jackson não soube o que dizer. 

— Me leva com você. — sussurrou com os olhos cheios d’água. 

— É o que você quer? — ela assentiu. — Eu levo. Não precisa chorar. Podemos ir embora. 

Naeun suspirou pesadamente, voltando a se deitar. — Se eu for com você, ele vai nos achar e matar nós dois. Não posso. Mas eu queria. 

— Acha mesmo que ele teria coragem de te matar? — mergulhou os dedos no cabelo comprido da mulher e suspirou de modo pesado ao vê-la assentir. 

Ficou ali por um tempo considerável, apenas em silêncio com Naeun sobre seu peito. Mas precisava trabalhar ou Junmyeon poderia chegar e encontrá-los ali. Não houve discussões, mas ele a beijou mais algumas vezes antes de sair de fato do cômodo e, em meio aos beijos, prometeu que a encontraria de novo logo que fosse possível. 

Naeun, por outro lado, pensava em como tinha cada vez menos tempo de vida se continuasse naquela casa. Especialmente depois que Jackson partisse. Agora que ela não se curvava como antes, era uma questão de tempo até Junmyeon consumar o que havia prometido. 

Naeun escreveu uma carta para a polícia onde deixava claro que Junmyeon a havia ameaçado de morte na noite em que seu irmão havia chamado a emergência e que ela tentara solicitar o divórcio ou fugir, mas fora impedida e que, naquele momento, estava tomando a decisão de arriscar-se assim mesmo, mas que seu plano poderia dar errado e qualquer desaparecimento sem uma solicitação de anulação do casamento deveria ser tratado como suspeita de assassinato até que alguma coisa vinda dela fosse mandada para alguém de sua confiança. Suas palavras eram claras ao dizer que Kim Junmyeon, seu marido há seis anos, era uma ameaça para sua saúde e sua integridade física. 

Ela juntou jóias que poderia vender e roupas em duas malas diferentes, escondendo-as em um quarto com janela baixa no lado recém reformado da casa. Onde quase ninguém ia e onde ela sabia que não haveria chance de Junmyeon ver. 

Naquela noite, conversaram amenidades, como se tudo estivesse bem. Kim pensava que a mulher estava escondendo algo ou testando seu comprometimento e não havia ousado se atrasar um segundo que fosse.

Então, o homem suspirou de modo pesado. Pensando em como abordar o assunto de sua infidelidade para se desculpar novamente e tentar abrandar a ira da esposa a fim de não ter que desgastar-se em ameaça-la novamente. Ele suspeitava, também, que ameaças não mais funcionariam já que ela parecera muito segura de si ao enfrentá-lo na noite anterior.

Foram dormir, lado a lado naquela noite, embora o desconforto de Naeun fosse evidente. — Pode ir para o sofá? Ou para o quarto de hóspedes. Só não acho bom que você fique aqui. — ela perguntou com visível chateação, passando a mão pelo próprio pescoço em uma tentativa de acalmar os próprios nervos. 

— Posso, meu bem. Eu sei que errei. Me desculpe. Se não me quer aqui, eu vou. — seu tom, dramático, a fez bufar e revirar os olhos. Junmyeon quis bater em seu rosto, mas controlou o impulso pelo próprio bem. Precisava da fortuna de Naeun para manter o status que tanto gostava de ter. 

Deitou-se na cama fria do quarto de visitas, sentindo o cheiro da mobília nova e do amaciante que era usado na roupa de cama invadirem completamente suas narinas. Não teve curiosidade de circular pelo cômodo já que a ausência de horas de sono na noite anterior quase o induziram ao coma naquele momento.

Na manhã seguinte, Naeun não estava no quarto quando ele se levantou. Mas Junmyeon não estranhou, ela estava lhe dando o gelo do modo que sabia dar, ao menos naquele momento. Tomou um banho demorado, vestindo o terno caro e seguiu para seu carro com alguma pressa por já estar atrasado quando terminou de se aprontar. 

Naeun, que havia ido verificar as malas que escondera no dia anterior, sentou-se à escrivaninha logo que o marido saiu e passou a escrever uma carta para Junmyeon, não demorando-se muito. Selou o envelope com cera e o brasão da família, endereçando-a ao marido. 

Então, puxou alguns papéis, escrevendo uma carta maior e mais detalhada para Jackson. Algumas lágrimas de angústia caíram por seu rosto com o medo crescente do que estava para a executar. Não sabia o que ou como esperar e torcer pelo melhor parecia quase uma utopia. Repetiu o processo de selar a carta e juntou-as com aquela que endereçara para a polícia. 

Dirigiu-se até a cozinha, esperando que Minnie saísse para dar as cartas à Dahee com um singelo aviso de “amanhã cedo, você deve entregá-la para quem elas estão endereçadas”. Dahee pareceu confusa e atordoada, mas Naeun pediu para ela não solicitar explicações e, de pronto, foi atendida. 

Ligou para o advogado, dizendo que Junmyeon havia quebrado o contrato assinado antes do casamento e pediu que ele esperasse que ela retornasse sobre o que queria fazer. Kim Nam Hyun, o advogado da família, disse que ela devia dar entrada no divórcio, mas Naeun negou que faria aquilo naquele momento porque temia sua segurança e sairia da casa antes de qualquer coisa.

Por fim, quando tudo que pretendia resolver estava nos eixos, ela caminhou até o cômodo em que Jackson ainda trabalhava, abraçando-o por trás sorrateiramente. — Você vem amanhã, não vem? 

— É meu último dia. — a confirmação soou baixa e ela sentiu os ombros dele caírem quando ela o soltou. 

— Eu vou te ver de novo. Não fique assim, por favor. — ele sorriu com o otimismo dela, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos para beijá-la. Só queria sentir seus lábios uma última vez. 

— Vou embora em quinze minutos. — ela assentiu, enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços. 

— Quando eu nos encontrarmos de novo, eu espero que você ainda goste de mim. — murmurou com calma, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar com as mãos quentes em sua cintura. 

— Se quando eu te encontrar outra vez você estiver solteira, eu me caso com você, Naeun. Não duvide disso nem por um minuto. — beijou a testa da mulher, abraçando-a apertado. — Eu amo você. 

Ela não conseguiu responder. O amava? Não tinha certeza. Queria ficar com ele. Mas era amor? Talvez. Talvez não. Quem saberia senão ela mesma? Bem, alguém devia saber porque, afinal, ela ficou confusa. Relaxou nos braços dele pelo tempo que ainda tinham antes de se afastarem para ele ir embora. 

Naquela noite, ela fingiu bom humor com Junmyeon que havia chegado transtornado. Ele apenas jantou e tomou alguns dos remédios para os nervos que a esposa tinha antes de deitar-se e dormir. Naeun, por outro lado, ficou de olhos bem abertos e com o coração batendo a mil dentro do peito. 

Ela podia ouvi-lo em suas orelhas enquanto se levantava e colocava uma saia longa, um suéter grosso e um casaco pesado junto de um par de luvas e um gorro. Saiu do cômodo apenas com as meias nos pés e calçou as botas apenas quando chegou ao quarto onde as malas estavam. Abriu a janela e jogou a bagagem para fora antes de pular e sair correndo da propriedade. 

Na manhã seguinte, Dahee chegou e encontrou um Junmyeon transtornado. A casa estava revirada e ele tinha o rosto tão vermelho que parecia prestes a explodir. — Senhor? O que houve? 

— Naeun! Aquela _vagabunda_! Ela sumiu! — o chão pareceu ceder sob os pés de Dahee enquanto ele saía para o escritório. Lembrou-se das cartas que havia guardado na bolsa e que, agora, pareciam pesar uma tonelada. 

Imediatamente, correu até o telefone e chamou a polícia. O que havia acontecido com Naeun? Junmyeon a havia matado e estava fingindo que ela sumiu? Seu estômago se embrulhou enquanto ela sentou na cozinha e esperou pelos policiais com toda a paciência do mundo. 

Enquanto isso, Jackson chegou para trabalhar e olhou incrédulo para a zona que a casa sempre impecável havia ganhado.Coçou a cabeça antes de caminhar até a cozinha e procurar por Naeun ou Dahee, qualquer uma que pudesse lhe explicar a situação. Seus lábios crisparam-se em desagrado ao ver o quanto Dahee parecia confusa com os olhos marejados ao fitar a mesa. 

— Foi ele quem fez isso? — Dahee assentiu. — Cadê a Naeun? — ela negou com a cabeça, começando a chorar copiosamente ao virar-se para a bolsa e puxar três envelopes. Lhe ofereceu um deles, onde seu nome estava descrito e guardou um outro, onde Jackson percebera a palavra “polícia”, por baixo de seu avental.

Jackson abriu a carta e surpreendeu-se com o que leu no papel branco. A carta começava com um _“Querido Jackson”_ e seguia com trechos que ele não saberia descrever.

_“Se você lê essa carta eu fugi ou estou morta. Juntei tudo que podia para conseguir sair da casa e ir para o interior. Mas não se engane, mesmo que eu não tenha morrido dentro da casa, Junmyeon pode ter me seguido e me matado em um dos bosques que cercam a propriedade._

_Mas considerando que eu tenha escapado, voltarei quando estiver livre para ficar com você. Isso é, se a coragem de voltar existir em meu peito e eu não tiver me tornado uma covarde que apenas corre por sua vida._

_Eu não tenho certeza do quão profundo são os meus sentimentos por você. Mas eu sinto que é você o homem que vou amar, um dia, pelo restante da minha vida. Por você, eu posso até mesmo abrir mão de ter filhos se você mudar de ideia sobre tê-los. Mas nos imagino sentados na varanda de uma casa menor do que esta em que vivo porque, afinal, tamanha distância só serve para manter os moradores separados. Talvez nós fiquemos velhos ao lado um do outro, não sei o dia de amanhã. Ou talvez você tenha vindo só para me ensinar como é ser alguém da minha idade._

_Eu devo algo a você, mesmo que você nunca tenha me cobrado e nunca venha a me cobrar nada. Espero que um dia a gente consiga se esbarrar por aí. Espero que um dia você me perdoe por essa dúvida de não saber se eu estou viva. Mas quero que saiba que, morta ou não, meu coração pertence a você neste momento e a mais ninguém. Se eu morri, morri te amando. E se vivi, foi por esperança de me curar e ser alguém que você mereça. Alguém que eu mesma mereça e que eu não sabia merecer até este momento._

_Com amor,_

_Naeun.”_

O arquiteto sentiu-se sem chão. Ela não havia lhe dito nada. E agora a dúvida o consumia por completo. Estava viva ou estava morta? Ele a veria de novo com aquele sorriso ou seu corpo estaria jogado em uma floresta fria e escura, sem vida e sem alma? 

Junmyeon entrou na cozinha e Jackson colocou a carta no balcão, arregaçando as mangas para erguer o homem pela gola. — O que você fez com ela? — perguntou em um sibilo irritado. O sangue, antes gelado pelo medo de Naeun estar morta, agora fervia ao ponto de Jackson sequer conseguir relaxar o maxilar o suficiente para falar como uma pessoa comum. 

— Você fez algo com ela. Se ela sumiu, a culpa é sua. Ela era minha antes de você chegar. — Junmyeon segurou nas mãos do homem, usando de força para soltá-las de sua camisa.

— Você batia nela. A xingava. Humilhava. E ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer que eu a mandei embora? — Jackson não percebeu que havia fechado a mão e nem que havia socado o rosto de Junmyeon até vê-lo no chão com o nariz sangrando.

O homem levantou-se e parecia pronto para brigar com Jackson, mas batidas na porta o fizeram olhar ameaçadoramente para o arquiteto antes de ir atender. — Senhor? É a polícia. Abra a porta, por favor. Seu portão estava aberto. — Jackson xingou mentalmente, lembrando-se que havia esquecido de fechar os portões ao entrar diretamente em busca de Naeun.

A polícia entrou e Jackson caminhou para a sala com Dahee, que havia se mantido tão quieta até aquele momento que ele sequer lembrava-se da mulher estar no mesmo ambiente que ele e o crápula do Kim. — Foi a senhora que nos telefonou informando o sumiço de Son Naeun? 

— Deve ter sido, porque esse monte de merda aí não ia assumir que matou a esposa. — Jackson disse com visível irritação. Junmyeon ameaçou partir para cima do arquiteto, sendo contido pelos policiais. 

— Senhorita? — o mais velho perguntou outra vez. 

— Foi sim. Ela me deixou três cartas ontem. Eu já entreguei a do senhor Wang, mas aqui está a carta que ela deixou para a polícia — puxou o envelope de dentro do avental — e aqui a carta para o senhor Kim. — ofereceu-a para Junmyeon que segurou o papel, aprumando-se. 

_“Kim Junmyeon,_

_Se você lê essa carta com alguma surpresa é porque eu não morri (talvez eu esteja morta, não tenho como saber) e agora estou livre de você. Aguarde o contato do nosso advogado nos próximos dois ou três dias. Depende de quanto tempo vai levar até que eu chegue no meu destino. Eu espero, sinceramente, que você morra sozinho porque nenhuma mulher merece passar pelo que passei em suas mãos._

_Você é bonito e muito atraente, mas acho que todas as suas qualidades acabam por aí. Você é rude, violento e ganancioso. Só esteve comigo todo esse tempo pelo dinheiro. Talvez tenha ficado amargurado quando se descobriu infértil (você é infértil, não é?) e para mim o fim foi definitivo quando eu encontrei aquelas camisinhas e, você sabe, você admitiu que me traiu e eu tenho uma testemunha ou duas testemunhas que comprovam que os preservativos não foram comprados por mim, mas encontrados dentro da nossa casa. No quarto de hóspedes. E, em breve, o detetive que vou pagar deve conseguir localizar sua amante também._

_Eu gostava de você e se você não fosse como é, talvez eu tivesse te amado. Talvez eu tivesse aprendido a amar você. Mas você apenas esforçou-se para me destruir dia após dia. E você quase conseguiu. Eu fui tola em perder seis anos da minha vida acreditando que você poderia me amar, já que você não ama ninguém além de si mesmo._

_Acho que no fim das contas eu devo te agradecer por Jackson ter entrado em nossa casa, certo? E, talvez, seja a única coisa pela qual eu vou te agradecer pelo resto da minha vida._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Son Naeun.”_

Junmyeon olhou para Jackson quase o fuzilando com os olhos, mas os policiais o cercaram, mostrando a carta de Naeun e as partes onde ela reforçado que não deviam confiar que ela estava viva. — Você pode vir conosco por bem ou podemos te levar a força como suspeito. E então? 

— Tudo bem. Eu vou. — Kim concordou com evidente irritação, seu mal gênio mostrando-se parcialmente sob a vigia da polícia. Jackson voltou para a cozinha e pegou a carta que Naeun lhe deixara, pedindo aos céus que ela estivesse bem. 

Dois dias se passaram sem que ninguém tivesse notícias da mulher. Sua família estava aflita e certa de que Junmyeon a havia matado. Àquela altura, Jackson já havia localizado os parentes mais próximos da Son para conversar com eles e pedir desculpas porque, em partes, sentia que era culpa sua o sumiço que estava angustiando a todos.

O irmão de Naeun mostrou-se compreensivo, assim como a mãe da jovem mulher. Mas mesmo com o perdão da senhora por qualquer eventual fatalidade, ele não conseguia sentir-se tranquilo. Uma parte de sua intuição dizia que Naeun estava bem, mas a maior parte de seu corpo estava em agonia profunda e ele mal conseguia comer e, muito menos, dormir. 

Surpreendeu-se com o telefone de seu escritório tocando. Eram mais de oito da noite e ele sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Temia que fosse a polícia dizendo que o corpo de Naeun havia sido encontrado. Puxou a carta com a caligrafia caprichosa debaixo de uma das pastas e inspirou profundamente antes de remover o telefone do gancho. — Boa noite? 

— Jackson? 

Um arrepio desceu por sua espinha quando aquela voz entrou em seus ouvidos. 

— Naeun? É você? 

— Oi… — ele sentiu que ela sorria, ainda que não pudesse ver. — Eu só consegui seu número agora. Estou bem. Eu estive pensando no que me disse… 

— O que, exatamente? 

— Você disse que me ama… e eu não respondi. — ela ficou em silêncio, mas Jackson apenas recostou-se na cadeira, sem saber o que esperar em seguida. Ela ia dizer que não o amava? Talvez. Ele estava pronto para isso, de todo modo. — Eu escrevi a carta antes de você me dizer aquilo. E eu… queria dizer, que amo você também. E que mal posso esperar para te ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, foi isso! Eu voltarei em breve com o capítulo bônus que será, de fato, o último dessa trajetória do Jackson e da Naeun.  
> Muito, muito obrigada mesmo e beijinhos! <3


	4. Capítulo IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOLTEI EM TEMPO!  
> Eu demorei com esse último capítulo (que é beeeeem curtinho) só porque eu não sentia firmeza em nada do que escrevia. Eu só queria mesmo dar para vocês um pequeno desfecho sobre o rumo que a vida da Naeun vai tomar "pós-Junmyeon" e o rumo que o próprio Junmyeon vai tomar! Eu espero que gostem desse fim. E é isto. Perdão a demora (mas eu ainda estou no prazo!) e aproveitem!

**CAPÍTULO IV**

_"Segure minha mão e diga-me_   
_Eu estive sonhando com este momento_   
_Com você"_

Naeun se acomodou no pequeno quarto de hotel e telefonou para o advogado assim que encerrou a ligação com Jackson. Sua cabeça estava leve, assim como seu coração e ela se sentia segura já que ninguém além de seu irmão mais velho sabia onde ela estava. O mais velho dos Son lhe enviaria dinheiro que ajudaria em seu sustento durante as semanas em que se abrigasse ali. Semanas que foram longas. 

Na primeira delas, Naeun tinha sonhos recorrentes em que o marido a encontrava e a matava. Na segunda delas, suor frio molhava sua têmpora durante pesadelos e fazia com que o cabelo colasse em seu rosto e seu coração palpitasse. 

Em uma noite particularmente angustiante, Naeun acordou nauseada e vomitou até as vísceras. Sua cabeça ainda rodava depois de ela ter lavado a boca e escovado os dentes porque a sensação de sujeira que havia permanecido a deixava enjoada também. 

Andava pelas ruas esgueirando-se pelos cantos, olhando por cima dos ombros ao mesmo tempo em que tentava aprender mais sobre si mesma. Visitava o pequeno hospital local, lendo para crianças doentes e até mesmo havia passado a usar calças e vestir-se como as mulheres da sua idade vestiam-se naquela época. 

Não havia deixado de ser refinada, só que era melhor misturar-se à multidão. Naquela mesma semana, havia conseguido um bico ao cobrir uma moça de seu hotel na cafeteria onde ela trabalha já que tal moça havia pegado um forte resfriado. Naeun não tinha experiência alguma com a simplicidade de um trabalho honesto, mas seu carisma era bom demais para que ela fosse puramente atacada por sua inaptidão inicial. Ofereceram-lhe um emprego no período noturno, mas ela negou com a afirmação de que apenas estava cobrindo uma conhecida que estava com problemas. 

Cada centavo de seu pagamento foi passado à moça com rapidez já que a mulher não tinha nenhum interesse no dinheiro. Tudo que ela queria era ajudar. Como estava sendo ajudada por seu irmão. Como estava sendo ajudada por quem amava. Gostava de pensar que retribuir para os outros o que recebia lhe fazia bem.

Na terceira para quarta semana, percebeu que seu ciclo não viera. Mas deu pouca importância para o fato. Os telefonemas com Jackson também eram, em sua maioria, curtos demais e, em uma noite particularmente chuvosa, Naeun decidiu demorar mais enquanto falava com ele. 

— Sinto sua falta. — ele murmurou com suavidade. — Quero deitar com você, acariciar seu rosto… sentir seu cheiro. Estou mal acostumado acerca de coisas que nunca tive. — uma Naeun sonolenta emitiu uma risada baixa. 

— Assim que Junmyeon assinar os papéis eu volto. Vou estar segura quando ele não for mais meu marido.

— Eu sei… mas agora que ele está fora da cadeia… — o silêncio do outro lado da linha indicava que Naeun não estava mais acordada. Jackson suspirou pesadamente e passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo. — Eu te amo. Só tome cuidado. 

Os relâmpagos e trovões tomavam o céu quando Naeun acordou nauseada outra vez. Levantou-se e, depois de vomitar novamente, decidiu ir até a loja de conveniência da esquina para comprar alguns testes de gravidez que podiam ser feitos ao fazer xixi no palitinho. Era idiota e, no mínimo, inusitado que o pensamento a acometesse naquela hora da noite, naquele lugar. Mas havia uma pequena angústia instaurada em seu peito naquele instante.

Retornou para o quarto de hotel pingando água, tremendo de frio. Mais que depressa, Naeun realizou os testes e entrou embaixo da água quente tentando recuperar um pouco da circulação sanguínea que havia desaparecido com o vento e a água gélida que castigara seu corpo. 

Precisava se esquentar até mesmo para criar coragem de olhar a ameaça que pairava sobre sua cabeça e a esperava do lado de fora da cortina de plástico barata daquele pequeno quarto de hotel que era extremamente quente durante o dia e pateticamente frio durante a noite, mas que, ainda assim, era o único lugar que ela teria para ficar enquanto estivesse instalada na cidadezinha. Havia enfiado-se em um lugar minúsculo, onde Junmyeon nunca pensaria em procurá-la. O plano, no entanto, havia sido mesmo aquele. Os pensamentos aleatórios, naquele momento, serviam justamente para espantar o crescente medo de olhar o resultado daqueles testes.

Sendo honesta, Naeun estava com medo. Muito medo.

Enquanto isso, Junmyeon saía do bar onde fora para comemorar sua liberdade. A amante estava pendurada em seu pescoço e parecia satisfeita em sentar-se no banco da frente. Ambos estavam bêbados demais para pensar que seria perigoso pegar a estrada naquela hora, debaixo da torrente de água que despencava do céu. 

Hana, a amante, passou a acariciar a coxa de Junmyeon enquanto ele afundava o pé no acelerador com uma vontade cega de chegar em casa e tomar o corpo dela para si. — Animado? — ela perguntou ao sentir a ereção sob sua palma.

O erro veio naquele momento. Junmyeon tirou os olhos da estrada. Uma buzina alta soou e uma luminosidade intensa atingiu seu rosto através da água torrencial. Hana se encolheu, esperando o impacto que não veio. Ao invés disso, o veículo rodopiou e capotou quando atingiu a barreira de proteção.

O corpo de Junmyeon, que não usava o cinto, foi jogado para fora do carro e Hana acabou presa entre as ferragens. Seu corpo inerte ferido o suficiente para que os ocupantes do outro veículo não se dessem ao trabalho de procurar pelo homem que havia sido jogado fora do automóvel. 

Na manhã seguinte, o telefone tocou. Naeun, que estava sentada à beira da cama com os dedos sobre os lábios, deu um salto com o medo que a atingiu. Jackson nunca ligava. Ele não tinha seu número e não tinha como saber das duas linhas claras e quase invisíveis que haviam aparecido nos três palitinhos.

Atendeu, demorando alguns segundos para processar que era seu irmão. Outros longos segundos seguiram-se até que ela entendesse o que ele havia dito de fato. — Naeun? Você me entendeu? Entendeu que pode voltar e que está livre? Todo o dinheiro é seu. Ele morreu. 

— Ele… como foi? — a pergunta foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu formular.

— Foi um acidente de carro. Ele estava bêbado. Na verdade, ele acabou afogado por causa da chuva já que não conseguia se mover. Você vai ao funeral?

— Sim. Quando vai ser? — parecia cruel. Mas parte de si estava extremamente aliviada e se sobrepunha tranquilamente à sua parte triste. 

— Em dois dias. Se você vier hoje, chegará bem na hora. Quer que eu avise o Jackson da sua volta?

Jackson. Oh, droga.

— Sim. Por favor. Oppa? Obrigada. — o ouviu rir do outro lado da linha antes de dizer que precisava desligar. 

Junmyeon estava morto. Era uma mulher livre, afinal.

Naeun retornou para a capital já vestida para o enterro. Nam Gi a esperava com Nari quando ela desembarcou do trem. A irmã tinha uma barriga protuberante e arredondada sobre o suéter de lã preta, lembrando a Naeun da conversa que ela estava tentando adiar com todas suas forças. 

O que pensariam dela quando dissesse? Não queria mesmo saber.

Ocupou-se em olhar para a multidão do funeral, permanecendo de pé, sentando-se ocasionalmente, ao lado do caixão durante todo o tempo. Junmyeon era um homem bonito e era, de fato, jovem. Achou um disparate quando sua amante apareceu com muleta e curativos para se despedir, no entanto, sua mente sendo levada para lugares em que ela não gostaria de estar. Para sua surpresa, no entanto, a garota lhe pediu desculpas. — Eu soube que ele era casado quando já tinha me apaixonado… me disseram que você sofreu com ele, mas eu o amava… ele era bom comigo. 

— Você deveria ir embora — Naeun disse com o tom mais educado que conseguiu. Não tinha raiva da mulher por ter sido amante de Junmyeon, mas algo dentro de si irritou-se em saber que ele era bom com a outra e fazia de sua própria vida um inferno. 

— Por favor. Me deixe ficar — pediu uma Hana suplicante. A sogra de Naeun aproximou-se naquele momento, perguntando qual o problema. E leve como um pássaro, Son sorriu para a velha senhora. 

— Estou indo embora. Acho mais digno que a namorada de seu filho fique no meu lugar. 

— Namorada? Mas vocês eram casados! — a mais velha olhava Hana da cabeça aos pés de um modo que Naeun já havia sido olhada antes. 

— Não seríamos mais em alguns dias. Lhe respeito muito, senhora, mas não sei o que seu filho vinha lhe dizendo. Eu pedi o divórcio há algum tempo. Ele só não havia concordado ainda. Eu cansei de ser a esposa que fica em casa para ele encontrar outras na rua. Entenda-me, não sou saco de pancadas de ninguém e creio ter aguentado muito tempo. 

— O que você está dizendo? Que meu filho te batia? Você é louca! Mentirosa e louca! — a voz da mulher havia subido algumas oitavas. Ela tentou empurrar a nora, mas uma mão masculina colocou-se no ombro da mulher. 

— Senhora? Mantenha a classe, é o enterro do seu filho. Lamento muito por sua perda, mas isso não vai ajudar agora. — Jackson puxou Naeun para trás de si delicadamente, interpondo-se entre as duas mulheres. 

— Jackson, eu… quero ir embora… — ele voltou-se para Naeun com uma expressão serena. Soltou a mulher e concordou com um aceno. Havia um burburinho crescente ao redor dos três, mesmo os familiares da viúva pareciam interessados no que estava acontecendo enquanto Jackson delicadamente levava Naeun para fora com uma mão respeitosamente posta sobre suas costas. 

Ele a colocou no carro e deu a volta, levando-a para a casa que já conhecia muito bem. 

Ainda dentro do carro, ele segurou na mão de Naeun quando pararam na entrada da mansão. — Naeun, eu sei que é cedo, mas eu- quero te pedir uma coisa. Podemos demorar o quanto você quiser, mas eu quero que você seja minha namorada. Minha esposa. Por favor, não me leve a mal, eu só-

— Eu estou grávida. 

O silêncio pairou no carro enquanto o homem pensava acerca do que tinha ouvido. 

— Jackson? Você me entendeu?

— Entendi. Eu só estou pensando que é estranho. 

— Estranho? Por quê? — Naeun abaixou a cabeça, esperando para ser xingada ou humilhada. Grávida de um dos dois. E ela sequer sabia de quem. Embora tivesse quase certeza que era do homem com quem estava falando e não do que acabara de abandonar em um caixão. 

— É estranho porque eu ainda quero namorar e casar com você. — ele puxou seu rosto delicadamente para olhar em seus olhos. — Casa comigo, Naeun. Eu sou o pai, mesmo que não seja meu… ele ainda é meu. Porque eu amo cada pedacinho seu. E essa criança não é nada além disso, não é? Um pedacinho seu.

Ela sorriu, assentindo para o homem sem importar-se se ainda estavam no carro. Apenas retirou o cinto de segurança, jogando-se em seus braços ao abraçá-lo com força. Talvez ela não quisesse mesmo viver como casada naquele momento. Sentia que o conhecia bem, mas ainda tinha algum tempo para esconder a gestação antes de tornar aquilo oficial. 

Naquele momento, ela queria se descobrir um pouco mais. Ir a encontros e ser livre. Amando alguém que não lhe punha expectativas. Amando alguém que a amaria de volta. Cada pedacinho seu.

**Author's Note:**

> Não esqueçam de dar fav e comentar se gostarem! Isso me motiva a escrever e, se eu achar que vocês estão muito afobados, talvez eu adiante o capítulo. A pretensão é que essa fic tenha três capítulos, com (talvez) um quarto de bônus.
> 
> Muito obrigada! Beijos!


End file.
